


Watering The Plants (With You)

by a_halcyon_set_free



Series: Desperation In Sornieth [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: (literally) watering the flowers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Greenhouses, Literal Sleeping Together, Omorashi, Pee, Romance, Standing To Pee, Urination, Watersports, dragon - Freeform, female desperation, female urination, pee-holding, peeing in and on plants, peeing together, weak bladder problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_halcyon_set_free/pseuds/a_halcyon_set_free
Summary: For her entire life, the words "nature" and "bathroom" had always been synonymous to Oakley, and this hasn't changed since she lived on her own in her own cottage deep in the woods. The result? A weak bladder with an inability to hold her pee for more than even a few moments.When her girlfriend Quinn visits after a long time of being apart and decides stay over for a few days, the Skydancer realizes that she has to get used to the fact that her partner's bathroom habits are vastly different from her own... as well as discovering Oakley's tiny little problem that she might be able to help with.(This is a fic focusing heavily onomorashi/watersports, which are fetishes related to urine.Please do not read if this subject matter is not to your liking.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Quinn/Oakley - OC
Series: Desperation In Sornieth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751509
Kudos: 10





	Watering The Plants (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a multi-chapter fic this time round. Decided to give Quinn her girlfriend. I just love these two being soft, and I've been obsessed with plant/greenhouse aesthetics recently... figured it was a good idea to incorporate this into a story. Well - some of you may say otherwise, but you get the point.
> 
> If you're into this fetish like me, do proceed and I hope you enjoy it, but if you are already finding this prospect disgusting, this is your last chance to turn back.

Sunlight drifted through the window of the small cottage deep in the Shrieking Wilds, creeping past the small cracks in the blinds and warmly tickling Oakley's face, calling for her to wake up and begin her day. The Pearlcatcher mumbled something inaudible before finally stretching and blinking open her forest-green eyes with a small smile. She was a Nature dragon, and it was natural that morning was her favorite time of the day. Her greenhouse wouldn't tend to itself, after all.

The dragoness climbed out of her bed, walking over to open her window and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air. Oakley stood there for a few seconds, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun. She would have stayed for a few more if it wasn't for a sudden sharp pang beneath her abdomen that made her grimace. Right, the first part of her morning routine - one that her body urgently begged her to complete. One of the reasons why the Pearlcatcher could never stay in bed for more than a minute after she woke up, besides her being a morning soul, was her bladder. More often than not, the first feeling she would wake up to after a good night's sleep is the intense desperation to pee. It seemed like today was no different.

"Well, better get it done I guess. Those flowers need their dose of nutrients anyway..." Oakley muttered to herself as she made her way out of her bedroom. She immediately headed for her backdoor, which would lead to her greenhouse, the place where she worked her magic daily. Ever since she was born, the Pearlcatcher had been taught to never let any single drop of her urine go to waste, as a Nature dragon's pee works wonders on improving plant health. If she could empty all those nutrients on where plants could continue to grow, then she would have no reason to not do so. Even after she has moved away from her family and clan to live in solitude, something she greatly preferred, this very same practice had been carried on for years. She knew that many dragons preferred to use a chamber pot even when living out in the wild like her, but Oakley simply couldn't comprehend why it was worth the trouble, especially when she literally had a greenhouse that essentially serves the same purpose. If she happened to be closer to her front door, the small garden of flowers in front of her cottage works just the same.

As she opened her backdoor, another sharp jolt in her bladder made her wince and she was mildly surprised that she had to hold herself to prevent any early accidents. As much as she hated to admit it, Oakley knew that she had a very limited bladder capacity. Since she practically spends whole days in the greenhouse, she basically relieves herself right where she is immediately whenever she feels the urge to go. It didn't matter which plants she was tending to, it was all extra water for them anyway. It wasn't that she had a small bladder - she was still capable of producing a huge amount of urine in one go - but not having to ever hold in her pee for almost her entire life means that her holding muscles were significantly weaker than every other part of her body. The only time that she could seemingly suppress these urges was in her sleep - although that meant waking up to a full bladder every morning. 

Oakley had often wondered if she should do something about her bladder weakness. She knew that the chances of her not being surrounded by nature was very slim, so there was basically no situation where she would actually need to hold her pee - but with the amount of close calls that she had had in the past, she couldn't help but be slightly worried. However, she simply never knew where to start to fix it, so for now she was still experiencing desperation on almost a daily basis.

The dragoness pushed the greenhouse glass door open, shuffling along carefully with every step. Oakley couldn't help but smile as she was a few steps away from salvation. "Now I just need to find that particular patch of lilies... ah, there it is." The Pearlcatcher trotted over to the delicate white flowers she had planted over the flowerbed. Oakley followed a schedule when it came to taking her morning pee - she would water a different plant each day, rotating around the entire greenhouse until every plant got its share of her healthy urine. Of course, in occasions where she simply couldn't hold it anymore, the nearest plants or even the closest patch of grass would do. 

Not wasting anymore time, she got onto her hind legs, standing up to her full height and exposing her delicate privates, the only part of a dragon's body that wasn't covered with scales. This was another thing she had learned since she was a hatchling - she had mastered the technique of urinating while standing up, as it often came in handy when she needed to pee into a potted plant and to avoid trampling on the flowers, which she would inevitably do if she squatted. Of course, she could always hover in the air while she peed, but it was often harder to aim that way.

Using two of her talons, she carefully spread her labia, revealing the soft pink flesh underneath. She thrust her hips forward slightly and spread her legs, ensuring that her incoming stream would dribble as little as possible on the stone path she stood on. It wasn't a stance that she perfected on the first try, rather something that she has adapted and improved over time as she experimented. Once she was all set, Oakley gave her bladder muscles a push to start things off.

Her stream didn't even wait another second before shooting out, in a small jet at first, but it quickly picked up speed and turned into a yellow torrent, falling into the flower bed with very audible splashing. It was clear that the dragoness was about to burst just before this. Oakley allowed her entire body to relax as the stream got going on it's own. Her whole body shuddered in relief, a satisfied smile spreading across her face. She stretched out her green-striped wings, letting the morning sun soak through her bark-colored scales and filling her with energy to get her day going. It felt really good to let everything go after holding it for an entire night, and while she may not say it out loud, but Oakley enjoyed every moment of this part of her routine, and wouldn't start her mornings any other way.

The Pearlcatcher wasn't making any effort to stay silent. Oakley sighed loudly in relief as her bladder was emptied, the sunlight shining through her robust golden stream. Anyone who passed by would unmistakably see a dragoness standing and urinating in plain sight. However, she wasn't worried about anyone overhearing her, or even catching a sight of her taking a leak. The only ones who would pass through her humble abode were the forest's animals, as well as a familiar or two, who all practically did the same thing as Oakley every day. Besides, she was friendly with the forest's creatures, and she knew that she would sense anyone coming before they saw her. That was also another perk that came with being a dragon born and raised in the wild - Oakley had very little sense of shame when it came to basic biological functions, so it wasn't that big of a deal even if someone did see her by accident. She enjoyed the rest of her morning pee in relative silence, the only sounds being the birds chirping and the sizzling sound of her urine coming into contact with the soil.

No matter how pleasurable the moment was, it had to end all the same. After about 45 seconds or so, the stream started to taper off, turning into a light trickle which forced Oakley to lean forward and squeeze her muscles slightly to ensure that it was still flowing down towards the flowerbed. A few more seconds later, the flow halted completely, leaving the Pearlcatcher to shake her hips slightly to remove the final few drops of urine that clung to her privates. When she was sure that she was completely dry, Oakley stepped back and got onto her all fours again, taking a moment to look at what she had left behind.

Instead of leaving behind a huge puddle, the only traces of her bathroom break visible was a tiny glint of yellow, as well as the droplets that stuck to the leaves and petals of the flowers. The properties of her urine made it easy for soil and dirt to absorb it, and thus every single drop of her pee was already quickly being drank up by the roots. Oakley smiled as she knew that this batch of flowers would continue to grow healthily. 

The Pearlcatcher moved away from the lily flowerbed with an empty bladder and a reinvigorated spirit. After a quick wash of her front claws, she went into her cottage to grab some breakfast and got ready to begin her day. She still had many things to do, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinn will soon make her appearance ;) stay tuned. Sorry for the shorter length of this chapter, I'll try to make it up later.


End file.
